Ange Déchu
by Sombre Destin
Summary: Les aventures d'un jeune elfe enfant de bhaal à travers Amn, à la recherche de sa meilleure amie et sa lutte contre les ténèbres enfouies au plus profond de lui.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"L'enfant de Bhaal est éveillé. Il est temps de procéder à une nouvelle série d'expérience."

Dans la cage d'acier, un jeune elfe en haillons peinait à se mettre debout. Entre les mèches de cheveux gris sales qui pendaient jusqu'au bas de son dos, son regard éteint s'embrasa soudain d'une haine intense quand il croisa celui de son tourmenteur.  
Ce dernier était un homme de haute taille, chauve et à la silhouette musculeuse, dont les yeux bleus et froids détaillaient sa victime sans aucune trace d'émotion.  
Alors que dans la cage, le jeune elfe s'accrochait aux barreaux afin de ne pas retomber, l'homme commença à agiter les mains en récitant une incantation.  
Une gerbe de flammes jaillit de ses mains, engloutissant le prisonnier, qui s'effondra en hurlant.  
Sans lui laisser de répit, le magicien se remit à incanter, déchainant un déluge de feu et d'éclairs sur sa malheureuse victime.  
Quand l'elfe fut trop affaibli pour crier, le mage s'arrêta enfin.  
"Intéressant," fit-il, "tu dispose de nombreux pouvoirs latents"  
À ce moment, un golem d'argile, construction à la forme vaguement humanoïde de trois mêtres de haut et animée par magie fit irruption dans la salle.  
"Des intrus ont pénété dans le complexe, maître." prévint-il.

"Ils sont passés à l'action plus tôt que nous ne l'avions prévu. Aucune importance, ils ne nous retarderons pas bien longtemps." affirma le mage.

Sans un regard pour la forme prostrée sur le sol de la cage, il invoqua une porte dimensionnelle et se téléporta, tandis que le golem s'éloignait.  
Quelques instants plus tard, des cris et des explosions commencèrent à se faire entendre; un homme déboula à toute allure dans la prison, avant d'être rattrappé par un globe de lumière verte qui le désintégra.  
Le prisonnier assista à la scène avec détachement; il ne savait pas ce qui se passait et ne s'en souciait pas. Depuis qu'il avait été capturé près de la Porte de Baldur, une éternité auparavant, lui semblait-il, il ne connaissait plus que la souffrance.  
Son geôlier l'avait torturé sans merci et séparé de ses compagnons: Khalid, Jaheira, Minsc, Dynahéir et bien sûr Imoen.  
Imoen...la savoir entre les mains du fou qui les avaient capturé lui causait la plus intolérable angoisse. Elle était comme une soeur pour lui et la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde; elle l'avait accompagné sans hésiter, au péril de sa propre vie, quand Gorion, leur père adoptif, avait été assassiné par l'enfant de Bhaal appelé Sarevok et tout cela par simple affection pour lui.  
Elle était restée avec lui pendant toutes ses aventure autor de la Porte, le soutenant, l'empéchant de céder à la soif de vengeace et à l'appel de son sang maudit; celui d'un enfant de Bhaal, le Dieu du Meurtre, tout comme Sarevok.  
Sans elle, il serait probablement devenu un monstre avide de tueries, lui aussi; il lui devait tant...et maintenant elle souffrait à cause de lui.  
Si elle était encore en vie.  
Alors que le désespoir l'envahissait une fois de plus, il entendit un cliquetis et la porte de sa cage s'ouvrit; ce n'était jamais arrivé depuis qu'il y était captif.  
Levant les yeux il croisa le regard...d' Imoen! "Allez, debout, il faut qu'on y aille, vite!" le pressa la jeune humaine aux cheveux roses.

"Im...imoen? c'est toi? c'est vraiment toi?"

"Non, c'est Elminster. Bien sûr, que c'est moi, Taranis."

Même dans son état de faiblesse, il ne pouvait manquer la note de peur dans la voix de son amie, alors même qu'elle tentait de la cacher par une faible tentative d'humour.  
"Qu-que se passe-t-il? je n'arrive pas à penser..." souffla le jeune elfe.

"Je ne sais pas exactement, mais notre ravisseur a été attaqué. Ma cellule a été endommagée lors des combats et j'ai pu m'échapper. Alors tuviens ou j'y vais sans toi?"

"Je viens...mais j'ai mal partout."

"Je sais. Moi aussi. Ce n'est pas une douleur ordinaire, c'est comme si des lames brûlantes me lacéraient le cerveau."

"Oh Immy, je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute..."

"Ne racontes donc pas de bêtise. Allez viens petit frère, Minsc et Jaheira sont dans des cages un peu plus loin."

Prenant la main de son ami, Imoen le tira hors de sa cage. Le premier pas vers la liberté.


	2. La Perte

Crédits: Seuls les personnages que j'ai créé m'appartiennent, Baldur's gate 2 et ses personnages sont la propriété de Bioware. Le monde est si cruel...

* * *

La perte

"Tu oses m'attaquer ici? sais-tu seulement à qui tu as à faire?"

Debout au milieu d'un champ de ruines, le mage fou, Irenicus S'adressait à la bande d'assassins vêtus de noir qui l'entourait.  
Plus haut, à la sortie du donjon du lanceur de sort, se tenaient Taranis, le jeune guerrier-mage elfe, Imoen sa soeur adoptive voleuse et mage également, Jaheira une guerrière-druide au caractère bien trempé, Minsc le rôdeur berserker et son fidèle hamster Bouh et enfin Yoshimo, le mystérieux chasseur de primes venu de Kara-tur.  
Leurs autres compagnons, Khalid le mari de Jaheira et Dynahéir la sorcière dont Minsc avait eu la garde avaient été assassinés par Irenicus.  
Depuis leur poste d'observation, ils avaientune vue imprnable sur la scène en contre-bas.  
À la vue du magicien, Taranis avait senti une bouffée de haine familière l'envahir.  
Sans l'intervention de Jaheira et Yoshimo lui et Imoen se seraient jetés sur leur tortionnaire pour luir faire payer leurs souffrances.

"Il serait inconsidéré d'agir ainsi mes amis,"avait remarqué le Kara-turan, "mieux vaut le laisser affronter ces assassins, avec un peu de chance ils s'entretueront."

Alors, s'efforçant de retrouver son calme, taranis avait gardé ses lames au fourreau, contairement au hommes en noir.  
Tous ensembles, ils dégainèrent leurs dagues et se précipitèrent sur le mage.  
celui-ci commença à incanter,massacrant ses ennemis à coups d'éclairs, les pétrifiant, les brûlant, ou les désintégrant allègrment.

"Vous allez souffrir! vous allez tous sentir le souffle de mon courroux!"gronda-t-il.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les assassins étaient tous morts.  
Se tournant vers taranis Irenicus eut un sourire qui n'éclaira pas son regard bleu glacier.

"Je vois que vous vous en êtes sorti, mon filleul. Vous avez plus de rssources que je ne le croyais."

"C'est fini, Irenicus" lui cria Imoen, "tu ne nous tortureras pas plus longtemps!"

"Tortures? petite idiote, tu n'as pas compris ce que je faisais n'est-ce pas?"

"Peu importe! laisse-nous partir!" rétorqua la voleuse.

"Oh non!"répondit le magicien, "pas quand je suis si prêt de libérer votre pouvoir!"

"Nous ne voulons rien de vous!" s'écria Imoen.

D'un geste elle expédia une volée de projectiles magiques au sorcier.  
Outragé, celui-ci fit jaillir des flammes du sol, sous les pieds d'Imoen, qui poussa un cri de douleur.

"Il suffit!" cingla le mage, "je ne serai pas ennuyé par les babillages d'une enfant ignorante!"

Brusquement, une demi-douzaine de portes dimensionnelles apparurent, bientôt franchies par autant de magiciens vêtus de robes et de cagoules.

"Ceci est un usage non-autorisé de la magie! veuillez cesser immédiatement!" s'exclama l'un d'eux.

"Mais enfin," tonna Irenicus, "devrais-je être interrompu à chaque instant?"

Incantant à nouveau, le magicien attaqua les nouveaux venus avec une impitoyable férocité.  
Les magiciens étaient loin d'être des amateurs, mais ils furent balayés par l'immense pouvoir d'Irenicus, malgré le soutien d'Imoen.

"Ce mage est incommensurable! nous devons nous en débarasser rapidement!"

D'autres encagoulés se marérialisèrent sur le champ de bataille.

"Cessez immédiatement d'avoir recours à l'énergie magique et suivez-nous!"

"Tu n'es rien sorcier d'opérette! tes sorts sont impuissants, finissons-en!" lança Irenicus.

"Même si nous tombons, d'autres nous remplacerons! vous serez vite dépassés par les évènements."

Irenicus blèmit de fureur.

"Il se peut que je succombe, mais la fille viendra avec moi!" il se tourna vers Taranis "et par ta faute!"

Imoen sursauta.

"Quoi? mais je n'ai rien fait de mal!"

"Vous êtes impliquée dans une affaire d'utilisation illégale de la magie! Veuillez nous suivre!"

"Non! je ne veux pas aller avec lui!" implora la jeune fille,"au secours!"

Avant que le groupe puisse réagir, l'un des magiciens en capuchon attrapa la jeune voleuse, tandis qu' un autre se saisit d' Irenicus et tous disparurent à travers une porte dimensionnelle.  
Avec un cri de rage, Taranis tenta de retenir Imoen juste avant sa disparition mais ses mains ne saisirent que le vide.  
Furieux, Minsc gronda de colère.

"Non! l'assassin de Dynahéir échappe au légitime bottage de la justice! Et il emmène Imoen avec lui aussi! il doit sûrement déja être en train de la lorgner sournoisement, à l'heure qu'il est! nous devons partir à son secours!"

Tandis que Jaheira et Yoshimo tentaient de calmer le grand rôdeur, Taranis s'agenouilla doucement à l'endrit où sa soeur adoptive avait disparu.  
Disparue! encore une amie perdue à cause de lui.  
C'avait d'abord été gorion, tué en essayant de le protéger de Sarevok, puis Khalid et Dynahéir tués froidement par Irenicus.  
Et maintenant Imoen.  
Les yeux brûlants, Taranis sentit un liquide chaud couler sur ses joues.  
Des larmes. Il n'avaient pas pleuré depuis la mort de Gorion.  
Alertés par le léger bruit des sanglots du jeune elfe, les autres cessèrent leur discussion.  
Minsc s'agenouilla auprès de lui et le prit par les épaules, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte d'ours.

"Là, ça va aller, nous allons récupérer la petite Imoen, tu verras. Là, Bouh va te consoler."

Le rôdeur sortit un hamster blanc et brun de son armure pour le fourrer sous le nez de l'elfe.  
Le rongeur poussa un cri de surprise indignée et Taranis eût un faible sourire.  
Observant la scène, Yoshimo se tourna vers Jaheira:

"Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir s'effondrer ainsi,"remarqua le chasseur de prime,"il avait l'air si calme et déterminé quand il nous a guidés hors du donjon du mage..."

"Il l'était." répondit la druidesse. Mais l'enlèvement d'Imoen a été un rude choc, surtout quand on y ajoute les morts de Dynahéir et...de Khalid. Il a du beaucoup prendre sur lui même pour ne pas simplement s'effondrer dans un coin du donjon. Il n'a que vingt ans après tout."

"À vingt ans, nombre d'hommes ont déja une famille à nourrir."

"Taranis n'est pas un homme mais un elfe. Il ne sera considéré comme un adulte que dans quatre-vingts dix ans, selon les standards de son espèce, bien que son corps soit presque mature"

"Mais alors...ce n'est encore qu'un enfant!"

"Pas vraiment," le détrompa la druidesse, "on ne peut avoir vécu ce que Taranis a vécu et rester un enfant. il a vu mourir des gens qu'il aimait et tué de nombreux ennemis. Il lui fallait grandir ou mourir. Or il a survécu." termina-t-elle avec une trace de fierté dans la voix.

Yoshimo ne répondit pas et se contenta d'observer Taranis, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.


	3. Le cirque

Crédits: Seuls les personnages que j'ai créé m'appartiennent, Baldur's gate 2 et ses personnages sont la propriété de Bioware. Le monde est si cruel...

Je remercie du fond du coeur Kyubak et Cassian pour leurs reviews. Ceci est ma première fic et je suis un peu anxieux... alors merci pour vos encouragements et continuez à m'écrire!

* * *

Le cirque

"Je pense que nous sommes à Atkhatla. c'est là que j'ai été capturé, alors que je... hum...que je travaillais." informa Yoshimo.

Il avait l'air embarassé. Il semblait que le chasseur de primes soit trop fier pour admettre avoir pu se faire surprendre de la sorte.  
Taranis sourit.

"Oui, je reconnais ces bâtiments, ces constructions, c'est bien Atkhatla!" murmura Jaheira.

"J'aurais pensé que mes ennemis se rapprocheraient plus de moi." s'étonna l'elfe.

"Cela m'étonne aussi; je suis déja venue ici, en mission pour les ménestrels, avec Khalid..."la voix de la druidesse demi-elfe s'étrangla au nom de son défunt mari. "Khalid? je jure que ta mort ne sera pas impunie."

"Un noble sentiment,"approuva Taranis, "je t'aiderai de mon mieux."

"J'entends que cela soit fait. Si tu veut m'aider, tant mieux; Sinon, écarte-toi."

Sur ces mots, la druidesse se détourna et s'éloigna.  
Taranis soupira et avisa un homme non loin qui les observait avec curiosité.  
Le guerrier-mage interpella l'inconnu:

"Bonjour, mon brave, avez-vous vu tout ce qui c'est passé ici?"

"Oui... Le magicien était plus furieux qu'un dragon...Il s'est battu avec ces hommes en noir et a emporté tout un pan de la Promenade."

"La Promenade?"

"Vous êtes nouveau ici, n'est-ce pas? nous sommes sur la Promenade de Waukyne, où l'on trouve la plus grande concentration de commerces de la ville."

"Que savez-vous de ces hommes en noir que le sorcier combattait?"

"Sûrement des Voleurs de l'Ombre de la guilde locale. Ils ont la main-mise sur la ville et le quartier des Docks leur appartient."

"Et ces mages qui ont enlevé le sorcier et Imoen qui sont-ils? savez-vous où ils les ont emmenés"  
"Les mages sont sûrement des Mages Cagoulés. L'usage de la magie est interdit ici et les Cagoulés arrètent tous les contrevenants. Quand à l'endroit où ils conduisent leurs prisonniers, personne ne le sait."

"Je...je vois. Merci pour tout."

Se détournant, Taranis s'éloigna, le regard hagard, perdu. Les autres le suivirent avec des regards inquiets.  
Alors qu'ils passaient devant le chapiteau d'un cirque, il furent interpellés par un garde:

"Halte-là, citoyens! L'accès à cette tente est interdit jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

"Quoi? mais pourquoi donc?" fit Taranis, sa morosité balayée par sa curiosité naturelle.

"Il se passe des choses étranges, là-dessous. Il y a eu des bruits bizarres et personne n'en est ressorti depuis."

Un bruit de sanglot attira l'attention de l'elfe.  
Se retournant en direction de bruit, il il aperçut un petit humain aux yeux rouges et gonflés qui pleurait à quelques pas de là.  
Touché, taranis s'agenouilla auprès de lui, laissant Jaheira parler avec le garde.

"Que se passe-t-il mon garçon? pourquoi pleures-tu"  
"Maman est entré dans la tente, sniff...et...sniff...elle n'est pas ressortie et ... le garde dit que... personne ne doit entrer..."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, petit. Je vais aller la chercher, ta maman. Je te le promets. En attendant, reste ici et montre comme tu es un garçon courageux, d'accord?"

"Sniff...d'accord, seigneur."

La puissante voix de Minsc, retentit derrière eux.

"Oui! nous allons découvrir le coupable et lui apprendre à ne pas enlever les parents des gens!"

Avec un sourire, Taranis se tourna à nouveau vers le garde.

"Merci pour l'avertissement, mais je crois que nous pouvons peut-être résoudre votre problème si vous nous laissez entrer."

"Comme vous voudrez. Vous avez le droit de mourir de la façon qu'il vous plaira, après tout."

Le garde s'écarta. Alors que le groupe s'avançait vers l'entrée du châpiteau, Yoshimo saisit le bras de l'elfe.

"Sois prudent, Taranis. Si les gardes ne contrôlent plus la situation, il peut se passer n'importe quoi, c'est ce que je dis toujours."

Taranis hocha la tête en réponse et pénétra sous la tente, suivi par les autres.  
La surprise qu'ils éprouvèrent une fois sous la tente, fut totale. L'entrée avait disparu et pire:  
Il y avait un second châpiteau sous le premier, encore plus grand que celui sous lequel ils venaient d'entrer, presque aussi grand que la promenade tout entière.

"D'accord, il se passe effectivement quelque chose de bizarre ici",fit Taranis.

"Finement observé ô chef tout-puissant! se moqua Jaheira, peut-être as-tu une autre bouleversante révélation dont tu voudrais nous faire part?"

"Ha! vraiment très drôle, Jaheira."

Alors qu'ils traversaient le pont menant à la seconde tente, la voie leur apparut bloquée par un humanoïde de grande taille.

"Un djinn! j'ai toujours voulu en voir un!"

"Et en voilà un. Oh joie..."marmonna la druidesse.

Le jeune elfe la foudroya du regard, avant de s'avancer vers la créature.

"Bienvenue, mortel, tonna la créature, si tu veux traverser ce pont, tu devras répondre à une énigme."

"Pourquoi voudrais-je traverser ce pont?"

"C'est une représentation symbolique de ta progression vers la connaisance, ignare! et c'est la seule voie possible de toute façon." rétorqua le génie.

"Très bien. Pose donc ton énigme, génie, qu'on en finisse!" aboya Jaheira.  
Le génie la foudroya du regard, mais obéit dès qu'il fut clair que la demi-elfe n'était pas impressionée.

"Bon. Une princesse a l'âge que le prince aura quand la princesse aura le double de l'âge que le prince avait quand la princesse avait l'âge équivalent à la somme de leurs âges actuels."

"Facile, fit l'elfe, le prince a trente ans et la princesse en a quarante."

"Ah, tu as répondu juste! Kalah respecte ceux qui ont l'esprit vif. Tu peux passer."

Sur ces mots, la créature disparut dans un éclair de lumière.

"C'est tout? si la suite est aussi simple, ce ne devrait pas être trop dur."

"Taranis! le réprimanda Jaheira, Nous devons rester prudents! l'heure n'est pas aux enfantillages!"

Penaud,l'elfe baissa la tête.

"Oui, Jaheira, comme tu voudras" murmura-t-il.

Yoshimo étouffa un rire.

"Elle n'est pas commode, n'est-ce pas?" chuchota-t-il à Taranis une fois que la demi-elfe se fut éloignée."

"Tu n'as encore rien vu, Yoshimo" répondit le guerrier-mage sur le même ton.

Pénétrant sous la tente géante sous l'oeil réprobateur de la druidesse, ils se retrouvèrent soudain nez-à-nez avec un ogre immense...


End file.
